Crocodile Isle
Crocodile Isle is the place Diddy and Dixie adventured through in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2 to save Donkey Kong from the Kremling Krew. It is the place where the Kremlings originate and where King K. Rool reigns. Overview The Crocodile Isle is a high mountainous island with carved crocodile heads up and down. The landscapes of this island contain a huge number of swamps, underground volcanoes, brambles that spread all over the island, ghost town,About Gloomy Gulch: Don't count on meeting another living soul in this dilapidated ghost town, where even the ropes fade in and out of existence like phantoms. Not even the town of Tombstone was terrifying!" - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Nintendo Power Player's Guide, page 20 cavernous glaciers formed by altitude and a lost civilization where the Kremlings were born.Gregg Mayles' answer in Twitter, retrieved Jan 2,2019 Under Kremling Krew's power, a fortress was established where K. Rool would rule the entire island and an amusement park for his minions to fun."About Krazy Kremland: What do the Kremlings do for fun when they aren't making the Kong Family's life miserable?. They go to Krazy Kremland, the island amusement park! This area features roller coasters that not only are in extreme states of disrepair, they are also haunted." - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1995, p. 21"About K. Rool's Keep: The Kaptain's home is on the highest peak Crocodile Isle. You'll feel on top of the world if you ever manage to get through his Kremling army and reach castle!" - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1995, p. 20 In contrast to neighboring island Donkey Kong Island which is ecosystemically natural, Crocodile Isle is a gloomy and dark because from pollution and waste by the K. Rool's dictatorship.About Jungle Hinx: It look like K. Rool hasn't heard about preserving the rain forests. Here he's dumping bunches of giant tires in Diddy and Diddy and Dixie's path! You can time you leap over the cascading tires with Diddy, but Dixie's helicopter spin is better for bypassing the bees and barrels." - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1995, page 46 This is demonstrated by dead trees, mining, garbage and toxic waste which became the island completely barren. History This island was explored for the first time by Cranky Kong where he has all the knowledge here.Wrinkly's words: Have you been to see my husband Cranky? He complains a little, but he does know everything about this island. - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong QuestCranky's words: Pick a subject! I know everything about this game! - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest This fact also explains by Cranky himself about his knowledge from Lost World and Kremkoins role.Cranky's words:I reckon I'd found all the Kremkoins and completed the so called 'Lost World'. Oh well, can't expect everything from our first game, can we? - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Some members of Kong Family as Dixie Kong and Funky Kong mentioned the name of the island only, but never explored before.Dixie's words: Let's go over Crocodile Isle and rescue DK. - Donkey Kong Country 2 GBA'Funky's words': Lookin' good, dudes! I'm Funky the main monkey, and my new Funky's Flights can take you anywhere on Crocodile Isle, provided you've already checked it out of course! - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest During the events of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Diddy and Dixie Kong adventured through Crocodile Isle in their search for the recently kidnapped Donkey Kong. If players manage to obtain the "best" ending in Donkey Kong Country 2, Kaptain K. Rool will end up clogging the volcano in Krocodile Kore, causing an explosion which will cause Crocodile Isle to sink into the sea. In Donkey Kong Land 2, Crocodile Isle ends up being brought back up to the surface by Kaptain K. Rool, together with all the inhabitants. Due to its sinking, the island is somewhat ravaged. The most notable difference on the island is that Crocodile Cauldron and Krem Quay have fused together to create Krem Cauldron. Additionally, the volcano in Krocodile Kore no longer pumps out energy. At the end of this game, Crocodile Isle once again ends up sinking. Other Appearances Though Crocodile Isle never directly appeared on the ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series, several Kremling characters such as King K. Rool and Kaptain Skurvy would sometimes mention the "swamps back home". Crocodile Isle is also the home of the Blast-O-Matic in Donkey Kong 64. In the obscure Donkey Kong comic Bumm-Badabumm Im Urwald, Crocodile Isle never made a direct appearance, though several locations ventured through in the comic, such as a Krochead and crashed ship filled swamp, along with the "Lost Land (Lost World)" are obviously based off areas of Crocodile Isle. List of Locations *'Gangplank Galleon:' King K. Rool's Galleon is now wrecked, decaying and abandoned on the left coast of Crocodile Isle. *'Crocodile Cauldron:' This area is a series of volcanoes. There are ships sunken in the lava, which indicate that the Cauldron was once a regular sea, but a series of volcano eruptions turned the area into a lava-filled world. There appears to be mine shafts filled with gems that the Kremling Krew appear to be mining. *'Krem Cauldron:' Is the intersection between Crocodile Cauldron and Krem Quay. *'Krem Quay:' The area is a dark polluted swamp with a very large broken shipwreck. *'Krazy Kremland:' Is an amusement park for Kremlings. Oddly, there are brambles grown inside it. There is a series of beehives in its entrance. *'Gloomy Gulch:' The area, as the name suggests, is quite gloomy, scary and aged. Many ghosts resides in this area. *'K. Rool's Keep:' It is K. Rool's castle, at the very top of Crocodile Isle. There are a mine and even ice areas, oddly, meaning that there could be an icy core inside the castle. *'The Flying Krock:' Is Kaptain K. Rool's giant airship. *'Lost World:' The area itself is located inside Crocodile Isle. The area also has a bizarre climate, some portions of it being jungle others being volcanic and some frozen caverns. In the center of the Lost World is a large volcano called Krocodile Kore, which happens to be shaped like a Kremling's head. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Stages *'Frantic Factory' *'Gloomy Galleon' *'Creepy Castle' *'Hideout Helm' Gallery DKC2 ending.PNG|End of Crocodile Isle in background Crocodile Isle last Moments.PNG|Crocodile Isle's last moments Worldmaps.png|Crocodile Isle in Donkey Kong Land 2 DonkeyKongCountry2WorldMapR 02.png|Crocodile Isle in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Crocodile Isle.PNG|Crocodile Isle in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Krem-Isle.PNG|The newly constructed Crocodile Isle from Donkey Kong 64. DKC2 - Maps.PNG|Crocodile Isle's maps in Artwork Lobbies in Donkey Kong 64 Krem-Isle - Frantic Factory.PNG|Frantic Factory Krem-Isle - Gloomy Galleon.PNG|Gloomy Galleon Krem-Isle - Creepy Castle.PNG|Creepy Castle Krem-Isle - Hideout Helm.PNG|Hideout Helm Themes Note: These files aren't compatible with Internet Explorer Trivia * Official artwork of Crocodile Isle shows the island horizontally flipped, with the most noticeable differences being Gangplank Galleon and Crocodile Cauldron being located on the right side while Krem Quay is on left side, all of which are opposites of what is presented in-game. In the same artwork, the name of the amusement park, Krazy Kremland, is not in reverse however, despite the aforementioned flip. This suggests that the island's artwork was the original and intended position, but was flipped in-game (except for the Krazy Kremland name) due to unknown reasons. Evidence supporting this are the rock faces of K. Rool below his castle on the entire island's overworld map, all of which have the massive eye-tick on the wrong side in-game while the artwork shows it, correctly, on the face's left side. **The GBA version of DKC 2 remade the island's overworld map and corrected its position in order to make it identical and faithful to the artwork mentioned above. References de:Krokodilinsel es:Isla Cocodrilo pt:Ilha dos Crocodilos Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Kremling-operated locations Category:Lava Stages Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Jungle Stages (theme) Category:Forest Stages (theme)